With increasingly wide application of new energy sources, electric vehicles become more and more popular among consumers. A battery pack is a power source of an electric vehicle, the stable operation of the battery pack is critical to the vehicle's safety performance. The vehicular battery pack outputs a relatively large current when working, which easily causes temperature rise. Usually, it is needed to monitor operation parameters of the battery pack so as to guarantee driving safety of a vehicle. The current outputted by the battery pack and the temperature thereof are parameters that need to be particularly monitored. In the prior art, current and temperature signals of the vehicular battery pack are usually transmitted in a throwing line mode (i.e., a single-core wire connection). When it is needed to simultaneously detect a plurality of battery cells in the vehicular battery pack, such a single-core wire connection will very easily cause a messy wiring, occupying the narrow mounting environment within the vehicular battery pack. In addition, such a single-core line is easily worn, causing short-circuit issues. Further, the means for stably connecting the single-core wire with a temperature measuring device for measuring temperature is rather complex, incurring a higher manufacturing cost.